<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toru’s inner thoughts by SimpleSoul_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285884">Toru’s inner thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper'>SimpleSoul_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seiyuu Danshi! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Spoilers - Toru's route, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Toru's route, True Love, internalised past homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toru's inner thoughts about his past without Seto, and his new future with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MC/Kazunori Toru, Seto/Kazunori Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toru’s inner thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small drabble, this is my favourite ship!<br/>Play the game!<br/>references to homophobia and past bullying - if this happens to you get some help or tell a friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was perfect.</p><p>Utterly perfect.</p><p>Sure, he might have some hygienic issues and a bad history with romantic partners. But that didn’t make him less amazing.</p><p>Seto. The man who saved my life. And returned my love.</p><p>It’s painful to look back and remember the time before Seto. When I was in that bad place and everything was hell.</p><p>Everyone aside from mom and dad had said that I was disgusting. That I was wrong and that I should have died if this was the way I loved.</p><p>And I almost believed them.</p><p>But Seto came and. And he made it seem so <em>normal</em>. So perfectly natural. That is was nothing to just sit on a park bench and read BL manga without a care for other people’s opinions.</p><p>He was always so brave.</p><p>Seto had said that it didn’t matter, that love was natural in all forms. And I believed him. He spoke with such certainty, but with understanding. He wasn’t like those others who had no idea of how he felt, Seto understood him, and he made him feel normal.</p><p>Even now, all this time later, when I finally found him again, he was still so understanding.</p><p>Even when I doubted him, believing that he would call me disgusting and hate me for my feelings, as the others did. He didn’t.</p><p>Seto looked me in the eyes and repeated for me that entire afternoon his declaration, that he loved me, that I wasn’t disgusting.</p><p>He was so patient. When I was hesitant to touch him, he gently prodded me to go further, and praised me for my progress.</p><p>When we were first together, he let me lead, to make me comfortable and secure.</p><p>He spends time with both my parents and loves them, and they love him too.</p><p>Seto loved him. And to think that when he had doubted him again, instead of getting annoyed with my need for reassurance, he gave me his ring.</p><p>Seto proposed to me, he wants me for life!</p><p>I went from a worthless, disgusting teenager to being someone good enough to stand by Seto’s side.</p><p>Seto says that I shouldn’t talk about myself like that, that I was already too good for him and that he needed to be worthy of me but…</p><p>All those jobs that Seto helped me with, really made me feel like I was closer to him, that I was worthy of him.</p><p>It still hurts to think of the times before him, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Not when I look down to my hand and see Seto’s ring on <em>my</em> finger.</p><p>It hurt sometimes, but this new love drowned that out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>